Mudanças
by nyanme
Summary: Os pensamentos dos mais puros e simples sentimentos. TakuyaXIzumi ONE-SHOT


**Mudanças**

_Por Ian Lucas_

"Hei! Porque você fez isso Zoe?" Takuya começou enquanto abria uma lata de refrigerante que havia pego na maquina atrás e bebendo.

"Fiz, por que quis!" Virou-se de costas.

"Tudo bem" Takuya virou Zoe para sua frente e lhe acariciou a leve pele do rosto que Izumi tinha, deixando-a vermelha "Eu a perdôo."

Havia se passado quase um ano desde que voltaram do Digimundo, Izumi sempre admirou muito Takuya, não só por sua coragem, mas também pela bondade e não podia deixar de admitir que ele é bonito. Desde uns meses Izumi veio mudando um pouco seu jeito de ser, era bondosa e colocava os outros em primeiro lugar, como sempre, mas vem se afeminando e se envergonhando quando Takuya se preocupava com ela.

'_Será que eu estou apaixonada pelo Takuya? Não! Imagina...? Será mesmo isso... O motivo de me afeminar mais e mais?' _Izumi viajava em seus pensamentos, mas começou a pensar séria _'Não haveria nada de mais se apaixonar por ele, afinal ele é corajoso, bondoso, sempre se preocupava com os outros antes dele, além de ser bonito e educado (a não ser quando se estressa) é habilidoso nos esportes, apesar de não ser muito bom em teoria e culinária. Agora o vendo me tocar assim ele tem crescido muito nesses tempos... Agora já não o vejo de cima e se sim de baixo, não que eu seja tão pequena em relação a ele, mas acredito que ele ficará mais alto que eu em algum tempo... Além de que aos poucos posso ver Takuya alargar um pouco os ombros e definir músculos. É... Eu acho que eu estou realmente apaixonada por ele... Mas me sinto confortável por saber disso, por saber que amo um garoto tão amável. ' _Izumi realmente havia se perdido em seus pensamentos, mas considerando que o pensamento de uma pessoa pode chegar ao que daria quase um dialogo de 1 hora em pequenos cinco segundos, mal havia se passado um segundo desde o começo da tão agradável caricia.

Takuya sentiu que esse era um belo momento de dizer o que sentia, apesar de não saber se aquilo era verdadeiro. Nos últimos meses tem se comportado menos infantil, e um pouco mais racional, mas sem perder sua coragem, bondade, e sua preocupação com os outros antes de si mesmo, principalmente quando se tratava de Izumi, além de que, se prostrava firme diante dela, ele também tinha vontade de abraçá-la.

'_Será que estou apaixonado pela Zoe? Não! Imagina...? Será mesmo isso... O motivo de me prostrar mais e mais homem diante dela?' _Takuya ainda pesando em tudo, enquanto continuava com a caricia, mas logo se prostrou mais sério _'Não haveria nada de mais em me apaixonar nela, afinal, ela é bondosa, e pensava sempre nos outros antes de si e acima de tudo, quer sempre dar aos outros algumas felicidades que não teve até o nosso encontro no Digimundo, além de ser bonita e educada (quando não a provocavam) é habilidosa na cozinha e no seu vestuário, apesar de não ser muito habilidosa com esportes e praticas. Agora, vendo ela ao ser acariciada por mim eu a vejo de cima, ao contrário de quando nos encontramos no Digimundo, que eu sempre a via de baixo... Ou ela parou de crescer... Ou eu que to crescendo muito rápido! Ela tem se afeminado nos últimos tempos, e agora ela veste roupas que sempre caem como uma luva pra ela, dando um belo destaque ao corpo que está se formando, mas quase nunca eram escandalosas, pelo contrário, não eram nada chamativas como as que usavam no Digimundo, eram lindamente perfeitas nela... Sempre com seu cabelo solto e nada de maquiagem, mesmo sem seu corpo inteiramente definido, chamava atenção dos garotos, até os mais velhos que deixavam as *bombadas* de lado para ver Zoe saindo, para você ver como ela é linda. É... Eu acho que estou realmente apaixonado por ela... Mas me sinto confortável por saber disso, por saber que amo uma garota tão amável.'_ Logo voltou toda a atenção a caricia, impulsionando-se a beijá-la...

Izumi viu que Takuya vinha ainda acariciando seu rosto, deslizou a mão até a cintura da garota e penetrou-a nos olhos apaixonados. O olhar tão penetrante do garoto a fez agarrar o pescoço do garoto indo à Beija-lo.

_Para Amar não precisa-se de motivos._

_Para Amar não precisa-se o saber fazer._

_Para saber que ama, só deve sentir._

_Deve se declarar e simplesmente continuar amando._

_Lutar por seus sonhos, ideais e pelo seu amor._


End file.
